


I Miss You So Much

by DaebakForDays



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Youngjae, M/M, Multi, Riding, Smut, jealous jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: Youngjae missing Jaebum and going to his new roommate for "comfort". Jaebum walking in on Youngjae sitting on Mark's lap, bouncing and moaning and spouting filth as Mark meets Jaebum's eyes, smirks and then bites onto Youngjae's neck.
*This was a challenge*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabethgracew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethgracew/gifts).



> I had to do this prompt for my friend as a challenge and here we are! I had fun with this so I really hope you guys do as well.

Ever since Youngjae got Mark as his new roommate he’s been missing Jaebum’s hugs, kisses, fucks, and love. Everything about Jaebum he missed. From how his mouth parted slightly when he fell asleep, how he rubbed Youngjae’s hair to help him fall asleep at night, how he moaned Youngjae’s name in the late hours of the night, and how he so easily erupted Youngjae into a pool of ecstasy and sweat.

Thinking about these things got his lightly palming himself above his boxers. He thought about that one time when Jaebum pulled his hair and kissed him hard while rubbing their cocks together creating a sea of pale and tan skin with no space between them both.

He started to whimper. Shake. Moan.

He finally slipped underneath his boxers and started to stroke at a good speed still thinking of Jaebum touching him in every crevice and corner of his body. But then his thought suddenly turned to Mark. His new roommate. How his long fingers could easily curl around Youngjae’s throbbing cock, and take away the pain of Jaebum leaving and comfort him. He started to pump faster and the thoughts of Mark and Jaebum jumbled together into a mushy mess of lust.

“Shit. Ah.” Youngjae muffled his moans and came hard into his boxers. Fuck.

“Eh-hem.. Uhm I just need my phone…” Mark shyly scratched the back of his head completely flustered by the hot scene he just witnessed. The one and only innocent member of the group not acting innocent at all. He was getting hard and the sight of a flustered and sweating Youngjae pulling his hand out of his boxers didn’t help the throbbing in his pants.

“O-oh. Uhm yeah want me to hand it to yo-“ He thought about what he just did with that hand and retracted it quickly. “Uhm yeah come in and get it…”

Mark walked in slowly and grabbed his phone making sure to turn his ass to Youngjae when he picked it up. And don’t think for a moment he didn’t notice that Youngjae was still hard.

_Damn what did Jaebum do to make him stay hard for so long._

“Mark.. It’s getting a bit late.. can you stay?” He looked up with eyes that melted Mark’s heart. He was under his spell.

Mark sat on the bed and started to scroll on his phone occasionally looking up at Youngjae. And by occasionally he meant he was barely looking at his phone. Hell, he could be scrolling through porn for all he knew. But Youngjae was porn enough.

“u-um this is a weird question but can I ask you a favour..?”

Mark looked up biting his lip with nerves. “Sure.”

“I-I really miss Jaebum… And he just used to cuddle me and comfort me a lot and I miss him around me and _in_ me… I just.. Could you do th-“

“Yes. Yes a million times what do you want?”

“I want to ride you. Like I do Jaebum…” Youngjae looked so nervous his eyes to the floor.

Mark didn’t answer he just spoke with his movements. He Walked over to Youngjae and pulled down his boxers revealing Youngjae’s throbbing pink cock.

_Damn he was thick.._

He Lifted himself slightly and pulled his pants and boxers of as well.

Youngjae looked down and saw how _long_ Mark was. Not as girthy as Jaebum. But close in length. Mark sat up straight and pulled Youngjae on his lap to straddle him, making the younger’s back face the door.

“I don’t need to be prepped.. Just fuck me, hyung.” His innocence was gone. It evaporated from the heat in the room causing Youngjae to ride slow and say filthy things out loud for anyone to hear.

“Fucking shit Hyung. How much do you like this? I can feel you throb.” Mark didn’t even think Youngjae was aware of what was flowing like silk out of his mouth. The younger started to ride faster making himself scream and mark hold onto his hips leaving small quarter sized bruises where his fingers were. Youngjae was still a moaning mess and he’d be a damn good liar if he said that he wasn’t solely thinking about this being Jaebum’s cock.

Jaebum heard screams coming from Youngjae’s room, he had been worried ever since they moved roommates. He padded over to Mark and Youngjae’s room and opened the door to see Youngjae’s bare back glistening with sweat bobbing up and down. He scanned the whole scene dumbfounded and turned on. He looked up to see Mark looking right at him as he fucked and jerked off Youngjae.

Youngjae started to scream louder and Jaebum knew that series of screams all too well. We was close. Still keeping eye contact with Jaebum, Mark licked up Youngjae’s neck before biting hard enough to clearly leave a mark.

“Jaebum-ahhhh!” Youngjae screamed Jaebum’s name. The older knew Mark was just a dick with a face for this moment in time for the younger. Jaebum walked into the room and gripped Youngjae’s hair earning open eyes and a surprised gasp from Youngjae.

“Yes, baby boy?”

“Jaebum please.”

Jaebum replaced Mark’s hand on Youngjae’s cock with his own and started to pump faster knowing The Younger was still so close. The leader took Youngjae’s lips into his own and kissed him lovingly and passionately.

With Mark Fucking into him from underneath and Jaebum pumping his dick in the perfect ways, he was a screaming mess. There was no doubt in his mind everyone could hear him. With a loud moan Youngjae came all over Jaebum’s hand. While Mark was still pumping into him Jaebum took the cum and had Youngjae lick it off cleaning the mess he had just made.

The sight of Youngjae’s tongue covered in his own liquids sent Mark over the edge. He threw his head back and came into Youngjae’s ass only for it to spill out onto the bed when he pulled out.

“Youngjae, if you miss me, just come get me. I’ll always be here, baby.” Jaebum kissed Youngjae softly then moved up to kiss his forehead.

“And Mark, don’t try and tease me like that. You know at the end of the day he’s mine.”

“And only yours.” Youngjae finished the sentence for him.

“Let’s get you cleaned up with a shower.” With his words he picked up Youngjae.

While locking eyes with Mark he bit and sucked at Youngjae’s neck creating a large hickey. He mouth ‘mine’ and took Youngjae into the bathroom for a shower together.

After they were in the shower Jaebum pulled Youngjae to him so his back was against the leader’s stomach. He started to wash Youngjae’s hair with his shampoo so Youngjae smelled like the older. While massaging his head he leaned down and sang ‘Confession Song’ into Youngjae’s ear softly letting him know how much the leader loved him.


End file.
